


Label Impérial

by NescitOccasum



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, M/M, Tea Club, originally for the enstars kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NescitOccasum/pseuds/NescitOccasum
Summary: —If only his medical staff could see this.—Chapters 1 and 2 are SFW.  Chapter 3 is NSFW.





	1. -Orange Afterglow-

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fill for an Eichi/Ritsu prompt on the Enstars kinkmeme, so here's a quick copy-paste of that:
> 
> _The tea Eichi brought to their session that day was... Special._
> 
> _Please no non-con/dub-con! I would like it to be an honest mistake that affected both of them. Bonus if Hajime is busy with part time jobs or something and the two of them trying to pretend nothing happened when Hajime (or anyone else) is around. Bonus again if they're not dating and have never considered having sex with each other ever._

Ordinarily, Eichi took little issue with – how should he put it? – _selectively_ following the rules. The school rule prohibiting consumption of edible gifts from fans, however, was not among those he was at liberty to dismiss. Eichi himself was conscious of the pains he put his medical attendants through, and was by now ruefully aware that this was one boundary he best not test. The threat of having all meals replaced with drips in retaliation was all too real. Truth be told, though, he was quite aware that few other students paid the restriction much heed. Even Keito had long since given up policing the laxly enforced rule, and Eichi had his suspicions that most of the sweets Yuzuru was presently picking out from the pile of gifts addressed to Tori would find their way to a half-secret locker in the archery grounds. 

All the school-sanctioned gifts would be inspected and delivered to the performers’ chosen addresses by the academy’s staff, but the students were on their own when it came to the foodstuffs. These were typically left for the performers on a certain table backstage marked with a cursory sign reading “TO BE DISPOSED OF AT EARLIEST CONVENIENCE.” At his end of the table, Eichi idly began tossing painstakingly handcrafted sweets from his own neatly-arranged stack of gifts into the box of Yuzuru’s “confiscated” snacks. 

“My regards to Keito,” Eichi offered as an afterthought. Yuzuru’s lip twitched, momentarily betraying a bemused grin before he evidently thought to school his face into mock-confusion. A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over Eichi, dragging his energy away like a rip tide. Performing at lives was just… It was just always so thrilling, so _electrifying!_ Those precious minutes on stage made him feel so viscerally _alive_. If this post-show fatigue was the price, then so be it. 

After weakly swatting Yuzuru with the last of his sweets, a slightly squashed box of orange chocolates, Eichi eyed the remainder of the edible gifts fans had left him. For the most part, more or less all that remained was a row of daintily wrapped tea canisters and a collection of letters given with the food that Yuzuru had thoughtfully bound into a parcel with a ribbon swiped from some giftbox or another. Spent, he put out an arm and raked the lot unceremoniously into a large, now sweets-free gift bag all in one fell swoop, burying the brick of pastel stationary under the dull clank of metal tins. He’d deal with them properly later, but not now, not with the hazy afterglow of the live weighing ever more heavily down on him.

“Are you quite alright, Kaichou-sama? Shall I call for someone to escort you to the infirmary?”

Eichi half turned towards Yuzuru, reluctant to show his face for fear that his exhaustion would be carved all too plainly into it. “No, thank you,” he breathed, waving Yuzuru away. “I’m just a little tired is all. I’m sure I’ll have caught my breath by the time I finish that mountain of paperwork waiting for me back in the student council room.” 

Seemingly satisfied with this answer, Yuzuru affected a gentle smile. “I expect you’ll find a pleasant surprise waiting for you, then,” he said, deliberately pausing to pique Eichi’s curiosity. It worked. 

“Oh? And what might that be? I’m quite accustomed to _amazing_ surprises, but I must say a pleasant surprise would not be unwelcome...♪”

“Why, but that would spoil it, would it not? I daresay it would be quite unfair to Isara-sama should I reveal the surprise prematurely, so I must implore you to wait to ask him.”

Eichi chuckled. Yuzuru hardly looked sympathetic. Rather, he did not so much as hide his bemused smirk, lording the cliffhanger over Eichi, which, to be entirely honest, Eichi appreciated. It was childishly simple, but the cheap thrill of a secret held tantalizingly before him was enough to perk him up nonetheless. If anything, the expert subtlety of Yuzuru’s consideration for Eichi’s weariness was in and of itself enough to send a chill down his spine. 

Bidding Yuzuru farewell, Eichi began to make his way to the student council room, musing on how he was fortunate to be receiving _pleasant_ surprises from him. He shuddered to imagine the alternative.


	2. -Sweet Vanilla-

And what a surprise it was! Yuzuru and Isara had collaborated to finish Eichi’s paperwork for him so he could get some rest after the day’s live. All Eichi really had to do was put his stamp on each form, which hardly took more than a few minutes. Closing the door to the student council room behind him, he resolved to take the two of them out for a nice dinner sometime and briskly set off down the hallway. He hadn’t been expecting to make it in time, but if he hurried, maybe… Just maybe, Hajime and Ritsu would still be in the club room. 

Though it wasn’t used much outside of winter, the tea club _did_ have its own designated club room. Truth be told, Eichi much preferred having tea parties out on the terrace, but on such a cold day as this, that wasn’t exactly feasible. A shame, really. The club room was somewhat removed from the kitchens and even with all the portable kitchen essentials need to make and store tea, there was still something about Ritsu’s freshly-baked nightmares straight out of the oven that couldn’t be beat. It suddenly occurred to Eichi that he hadn’t eaten anything since before the fine live. Spurred on by the thought of tea and snacks, he rounded the last corner and… Yes! He could see the line of light at the bottom of the door. He dashed forward and took the doorknob in his hand.

Eichi could hear the clatter of a teacup being returned to its saucer in a frantic rush before he could pull the door the whole way open to reveal a panicked Hajime. The boy jumped with surprise and would likely have stood upon Eichi’s entrance had it not been for Ritsu asleep in his lap, head nestled into the crook of his neck. “I—I’m so sorry!” He burst out, face blanched with apprehension. “I thought you weren’t coming today, and I have a job doing laundry and I have to leave soon and I just thought, I just… Awawawa! I’m so, _so_ sorry! We shouldn’t have started without you and—!!”

With practiced ease, Hajime scooped up Ritsu—now half-awake from the commotion—and deposited him onto a pile of cushions at the end of the sofa. He then leaped up and half-led, half-dragged Eichi to a seat on the sofa on the opposing side of the rosewood table. He reached out for Eichi’s bag to go place it in the corner with the others and paused, looking inquiringly at the glittery gift bag, unsure of whether to leave it or tuck it away with the others. Eichi smiled and explained, “Gifts from fans. You’re welcome to any of the teas if you’d like them.” He glanced over in Ritsu’s direction. Not entirely sure whether Ritsu was awake to hear, he added, “Of course, that offer extends to you as well, Ritsu. You’re both members of the tea club after all…♪” Ritsu stirred and with a yawn, mumbled out, “Haaa~kun, come pinch me, I just had a weird dream that Ecchan came in and said something nice. Isn’t that hilarious?” Eichi tossed a cushion at him. 

“Ehhhh, meanieee. Ha~kun, comfort me~♪”

Hajime giggled and placed the bag of teas on the table between Eichi and Ritsu. “I don’t think I have time to stay and drink it with you,” he began, “but I’ll go put on some water for tea. I’m sure you must be tired, Kaichou-san. Please, relax and decide which you’d like!” Before Eichi had the chance to remind him that he wasn’t allowed to consume gifts from fans, Hajime had sprung up and run out with the kettle to fill it with water. 

_Well,_ he thought, picking canisters out of the bag. Judging by the packaging, these teas were professionally prepared. With handmade goods, even setting aside considerations for his daily nutritional intake balances, there was always the risk that the food hadn’t been handled cleanly or cooked correctly. The teas, though, appeared much the same as the kinds he’d purchase himself down to the very brands in some cases. What could be the harm in it? He sorted through the teas, setting a few rose teas to one side of the table, earl grey and some breakfast teas to another, until he came upon a turquoise blue tin with intricate patterns of brassy gold gem-like veins. “Label Impérial” was printed neatly on the side. Eichi was fairly certain the irony was intended. Looking it over, he could make out most of the ingredients listed in thin, French script: orange, vanilla, licorice, and cinnamon. He couldn’t discern the last, though. _Baies d’argousier_. Some sort of berry, though not one he knew of. It would just have to be a surprise then, he mused with a soft chuckle, wondering what it could be.


	3. -Buckthorn-

Hajime whirled back into the club room with the full kettle, and fluttered around setting out teacups and steeping the Label Impérial Eichi had selected, before flying back out of the room to go collect the clothes he’d been hired to launder.  Apparently Wataru’s little rabbit had put in a good word for him, and Hajime had been asked to clean some delicate stage costumes for the drama club.  Had the job not been for Wataru, Eichi thought, he would have forced Hajime to stay at least long enough for a cup of the tea he’d so kindly brewed.  Still, he was certain that Wataru would be the last to bar any stops when it came to entertaining a guest, school-sponsored laundry boy or otherwise.

Waiting for the dusky, aromatic tea to cool, Eichi watched idly as Ritsu slinked his way off his couch and lazily strolled to the mini-fridge in the corner as if taking a long walk through the gardens.  In no particular hurry, he rummaged through the fridge’s contents, then returned, seating himself this time on Eichi’s sofa.  He held out two… cupcakes?... and stared at Eichi expectantly, eyes wide.

“Well?  Which one do you want?  This one—“ he said, motioning at a small, oddly-colored cupcake with a ring of mutilated gummy bears at its crown, “is based on the human centipede.  But with bears.  It’s a teddypede~♪”  Beaming, Ritsu thrust the other one forward.  This second cupcake looked fairly normal compared to Ritsu’s usual crafts.  It was frosted in velvety red-brown with a criss-crossed diamond pattern pressed into it, round sprinkles adorning the intersections.  Overall, it looked like a finely upholstered chair.  Chair?

“Is it Ranpo?” Eichi interjected with a guess.  Ritsu blinked with surprise.  “Yeah.  Fufu~ there’s a gingerbread man inside it, just like ‘The Human Chair.’  Want it?”  Eichi smiled and took the outstretched Ranpo cupcake.  _If only his medical staff could see this_.  He took a bite, then another.  Underneath the frosted upholstery, the human chair was actually a perfectly baked red velvet cake, and the hint of ginger from the chairmaker’s head actually complemented the rich flavor nicely.  

“THE PACT IS NOW SEALED,” Ritsu rumbled in what must have been the lowest, most menacing voice he could manage with teddypede blood jam dribbling down his chin.  Bemused, Eichi inquired, “Oh?  And what pact would that be?”

“You unleashed the human chair’s hell-bound soul unto this mortal realm, so now you hafta be _my_ perfect human chair~♪”

With this, Ritsu flopped over chest-down onto Eichi’s lap.  He snaked an arm out to grab his tea, almost spilling it over Eichi’s knee as he drew the cup shakily to his lips.  He took an experimental sip, jerking back slightly when the heat of it hit the tip of his tongue.  Cute.  He downed the rest in a gulp, then rolled over to look up at Eichi and held the empty cup up and waved it before him.  Eichi took it and leaned forward, careful not to spill Ritsu off the sofa.  After refilling Ritsu’s teacup, Eichi exchanged his empty cupcake wrapper for his own tea.  Ritsu sat up straight to take his cup back, though he made no motions to free his chair.  Eichi mentally shrugged, then took a sip of the Label Impérial himself.  He could taste the dark flavor of licorice, but even more so was a clear, invigorating, _strong_ flavor, almost acidly sharp.  He couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was, but he could feel it penetrating him, seeping warmth into the reaches of his body.  He shuddered, then brought the tea to his lips once more. 

This.  This was the powerful musk of emperors.  Eichi drank the cup down, as though possessed, then refilled it and slowly let the mysterious, dusky scent of it fill him, before letting the tea slide down his throat once more.   _What was it?  What was this flavor?_

In his reverie, Eichi had all but forgotten Ritsu until he felt a sudden hot, wet sensation against his neck.  After a moment of distracted thought, he realized he had felt Ritsu’s tongue, which he was now dragging up Eichi’s neck as though searching for something.  Evidently finding it, Ritsu sank his mouth around a spot towards the top, his nose pushing Eichi’s chin up slightly and to the side.  Eichi hissed in protest, but his breath caught with a too-loud gasp when Ritsu began to suck on his neck _hard_ with a sloppy kiss-like sound.  He felt he points of Ritsu’s teeth brush against him and all at once felt as though he’d been freed from a spell.  Eichi shoved Ritsu forcefully away from him, and Ritsu reeled, looking dizzy.

“Ughhh, shit, sorry.  My head’s all hot and fuzzy, but I can’t drink Ecchan’s blood ‘cause you’ll probably die or something,” Ritsu whined.  He flopped down, burying his head in Eichi’s lap before adding in a muffled voice, “You suck.”  Even though he’d _just_ been lounging in the exact same position a minute ago, now it felt… different.  Eichi was suddenly conscious of Ritsu’s hot, almost heavy breath on his groin.  Just having that thought run through his mind was enough to make him all the more aware of the position they were in.  He’d no more than opened his mouth to say _something_ – he wasn’t sure what – than Ritsu fidgeted and sat back up.  Ritsu hesitated a moment, then turned back around to Eichi.  Forcing Eichi’s legs apart, he made a small nest and climbed over to recline against Eichi’s chest, lips brushing the nape of Eichi’s neck. 

“Stupid Ecchan.”

Eichi said nothing, looking down Ritsu out of the corner of his eye.  Something about him seemed off.  Well, it wasn’t unusual for him to be clingy, but not like this, not even with Isara.  This was Eichi.  He’d spent more time hospitalized than he cared to think about, so he at least knew what low-blood pressure like Ritsu’s does.  Usually, he’d complain that he was cold or tired, not feverish and restless.  Evidently irritated with Eichi’s lack of response, Ritsu waved a hand in front of Eichi’s eyes.

“Hellooo?  Earth to Ecchan?”

“S- Sorry,” Eichi heard himself mumble.  “I was just lost in thought, and then you startled me with… that.”  He waved a hand helplessly, unsure of what to call what had just happened.  “I think I might be feeling a little out-of-it from the live after all,” he admitted, forcing a small smile.  Now that he mentioned it, he realized he felt a little hot and fuzzy himself.  Well, he could always swing by the infirmary before heading home if he had to. 

It was hard to keep his attention on himself, though, as Ritsu was getting more fidgety.  He would lean in towards Eichi’s neck, only to pull himself back and turn in Eichi’s lap to face away before repeating the whole process.  After four passes, he suddenly flung himself off the couch and paced a lap around the table.  That was when Eichi saw it.  Mouth half open to ask if Ritsu was okay, the words died in his throat when he caught a glimpse of… Well, it wasn’t like he _meant_ to be looking there, it just happened to be on eye level because Ritsu was standing and he was sitting and…… There was a small budge in Ritsu’s pants that could only mean one thing. 

Eichi felt his face flush.  _But why?_ he wondered.  Unconsciously, he reached out and grabbed Ritsu’s arm as he paced in front of him.  “Ritsu?”  Ritsu turned toward him, and Eichi immediately realized he’d just stopped Ritsu with his crotch just above eye-level in front of Eichi’s face.  Reflexively, he looked down at it, his grip on Ritsu’s arm slackening as he inadvertently stared.

Ritsu followed Eichi’s gaze, puzzled, then squeaked with shock and let himself fall to the floor on his knees.  He covered his face with his free hand and avoided Eichi’s eyes.  “Ritsu,” Eichi said again, firmer, tightening his grip on Ritsu’s arm.  Silence. 

“Ritsu?”  He startled when Eichi called his name again, but did nothing except sink lower, letting his head fall.  It was only when Eichi reached out and gently ran a hand through Ritsu’s hair that he spoke, voice low and shaking.  “Don’t… Don’t……”  Eichi withdrew his hand.  After a pause Ritsu continued.  “I… Sorry… Sorry, I didn’t mean… It’s just, I don’t know why, I just felt _weird_ and hot… and…”  He burst into tears at this, Eichi absolutely dumbfounded.  He had always imagined Ritsu being more confident and domineering when it came to this kind of thing.  Not that he _had_ imagined it, it was just that Ritsu always seemed so in control of everything when he was playing the part of the effortlessly enticing vampire on stage.  And now, that same snarky teenage heartthrob was crumpled ashamed in a pile on the floor, _crying._

Eichi let go of Ritsu’s arm to slide both hands around his rib, lifting him up.  Eichi set Ritsu down on his knee, then pulled his head forward into his chest.  Ritsu grabbed hold of Eichi’s shirt, and Eichi wrapped his arms around Ritsu’s trembling back.  “Shhh, it’s okay,” he said in the most soothing voice he could.  He was plenty used to see people cry because of him, but had a disheartening lack of experience trying to comfort them.  He didn’t know what else to do though.  He didn’t ask why Ritsu was half-hard for (as far as he could discern) no reason, he didn’t call attention to Ritsu helplessly grinding down on to Eichi’s leg, he didn’t do anything but gently hold him close, hoping that the fever building in his own groin would subside. 

What felt like an hour in a minute passed, then Ritsu, a little calmer, spoke up in a breathy whisper.  “Ecchan, I’m really sorry, I’m sorry.”  Eichi slid a hand up to stroke his hair.  “I don’t know what got into me.  I mean, I sleep like that on people all the time, just… I don’t know, it’s just, with my face right against your neck, I could smell the tea on your breath and shit, I don’t even know what it was, it was just… Just… I mean, you know, it was all strong and just…”  It was good.  Ritsu didn’t have to say it for Eichi to understand.  The taste _was_ darkly enchanting.  Ritsu wasn’t finished though.  “I- I also, just, I dunno I get this _need_ to put things in my mouth and… Fuck.  I shouldn’t have even said that.  It’s probably not even hard to guess I’m into that, but, still…”  He sighed.  “Fuck.  Fuck.”  Half choking up again, Ritsu sat back and looked straight up at him, then averting his bright, watery red eyes, continued, “I just couldn’t help it.  I didn’t mean to, but before I knew what I was doing, I was sucking on your neck and I would’ve fucking bit you if you hadn’t stopped me.  That’s it.  I’m sorry.  Ecchan, I’m sorry.”  He fell silent, then, shame clear in his eyes, stopped the gentle sway of his hips and began to pull himself away from Eichi.

Eichi wasn’t sure what made him do it.  The sight of proud, snarky Ritsu trying to mask how he helplessly had been pleasuring himself with Eichi’s leg or the sensation of Ritsu’s knee crashing into his own now half-risen boner.  That, or perhaps, like Ritsu said… It was that intoxicating, unnamable, indescribable aroma of Label Impérial hanging on Ritsu’s breath.  Whatever the reason, Eichi jerked up his knee and dragged Ritsu back down his leg into a kiss.  Without releasing Ritsu’s lips, he began rhythmically bouncing his leg until Ritsu snapped.  Too aroused now to hold himself back, Ritsu started needily grinding and reached a hand up to part Eichi’s mouth wide enough to maneuver his tongue in. 

Eichi let his head loll back onto the sofa, content to leave the kissing to Ritsu as he focused instead on their lower bodies.  He fumbled to undo his pants, then lifted Ritsu off his knee to strip Ritsu’s lower half naked.  Obligingly, Ritsu slid away to reposition himself on the sofa beside Eichi.  Eichi stood and peeled off his own clothes, tossing even his shirt away.  It took until he’d climbed back on the sofa on top of Ritsu and was pulled down into a sloppy kiss before his hot, fuzzy mind caught up with the fact that he was now entirely naked, bare nipples brushing against Ritsu’s vest.  Ritsu’s eyes were closed anyways, focused wholly on sucking Eichi’s lips, so what did it matter, really?  He pushed the vest and shirt up to Ritsu’s armpits and trailed his hand slowly back down the self-proclaimed vampire’s feverishly hot chest, down his waist, all the way down to his navel.

He wrapped his fingers experimentally around Ritsu’s cock, then somewhat regretfully pulled away from the kiss to gauge Ritsu’s expression.  His face was flushed like a drunk’s, mouth hanging wide open, laced with strings of Eichi’s saliva.  Eichi squeezed.  While Ritsu didn’t cry out, to Eichi’s irritation, he could see a shiver run through his body at the touch.  He loosened his grip, then squeezed down harder, faster.  This time, Ritsu gasped.  That’s better.

Eichi scooched to line up his own cock with Ritsu’s, then began stroking the both of them together.  Well, as best he could anyways.  Ritsu’s was thinner and at least three or four centimeters shorter, so it was hard to get a good grip to satisfy them both.  With a soft “tch,” he gave up on his own, and began roughly jerking off Ritsu. 

“Ecch—Ecchan!—Aah—Nn, wai..t… — Kiss… Ecchaaa, ahn!” 

Ritsu’s mouth was still agape, flapping like a goldfish with each flick of Eichi’s hand.  “Hmm, wait, you say?  If you insist,” Eichi jested, moving his hand away from Ritsu to frantically rub his own swelling dick.  Ritsu swore.  Eichi laughed so giddily at the prank, he almost couldn’t recognize the voice for his own.  He wasn’t sure what had gotten into them, but frankly, he was enjoying himself.  He felt _alive_ , moreso than he ever had on stage.  Feeling higher than he was sure the aerial stage wires could possibly fly him, Eichi leaned in, bumping his nose against Ritsu’s.  There was that flavor again, the intoxicating scent thick on Ritsu’s ragged breath.  As though to devour it, Eichi set about kissing Ritsu, pushing his own tongue in this time.  With his muffled moans escaping into Eichi’s hungry throat, Ritsu clung to Eichi’s shoulder, bucking his hips up against Eichi’s navel.  Eichi responded with a thrust of his own hips, driving Ritsu’s legs further apart and sending one flying off the side of the couch where it hung, beating at the air with Eichi’s rhythm as he grinded against Ritsu’s other. 

They stayed that way, thrashing in each other’s arms until Eichi collapsed down onto Ritsu, panting hard.  Ritsu looked up at him concerned, then with a flash of understanding propped Eichi back upright to catch his breath.

“Heh… Ahahaa…… Sorry, Ecchan.  Forgot you can’t hold your breath as long as me.  Lemme just suck on your fingers instead.  Or your neck or whatever.  I don’t really care what, I’m easy~”

Ritsu latched onto Eichi and pulled himself up.  Eichi could feel those red eyes scanning his entire body.

“Not,” he laughed, chest still heaving, “as easy as you though, by the looks of it.”  He poked at Eichi’s cock as though a cat swatting a spring toy.  Eichi noted with embarrassment that it was dripping with precum.  Now that Eichi was in just as humiliating a position as himself, it looked like Ritsu had perked up back to his usual self-assured ways.  

“So anyways, now what?  Can we keep going, or do you need to call it quits and finish yourself?”

_Can we keep going._   The words echoed in Eichi’s mind.  Though he’d more or less caught his breath, he still felt hot, almost possessed.  Kissing Ritsu… It was in a different league entirely from how it felt to fuck himself alone.  The intoxicating attraction he suddenly felt to Ritsu was honestly enough that he was almost willing to believe the boy seriously _was_ a vampire.  He just didn’t know how to justify his actions to himself otherwise.  He sucked in a big breath.  Well, he’s already come this far, so it can’t hurt to try.

“Oh?  Am I to take that to mean you _want_ me to keep going?”

Oh?” Ritsu returned in a mocking parody of Eichi’s voice.  “Am I to take that to mean you think I can’t tell how bad you want me?  Look, I’m spilling my guts here, so you could at least try to be honest, you heartless monster.”  He faked a sniffle.  “Eichi’s such a meanieee.  Maybe I’ll call Ma~kun and tell him to come save me from your evil clutches~”

_You’ve got me there_.  Eichi stopped himself before he actually said that.  He spent enough time with Ritsu to know what he wanted: the same as he always wanted, to lie back and have Eichi spoil him.  Competitive as he was, Eichi was too aroused to bother trying to regain the upper hand, so he humored Ritsu.  Well, only a little. ♪  “Fufu, I simply couldn’t believe my ears when I heard that a lovely semi-sentient sandbag like you would deign to allow me to pamper you.”

“Wowww, romantic.”  Ritsu climbed up onto Eichi and let his body ragdoll.  “Alright then, get pampering ♥”

It then occurred to Eichi that he wasn’t entirely sure _how_ he was going to fit himself into Ritsu, least of all comfortably.  He felt up Ritsu’s ass as though groping for ideas, then, luckily, one came to him. 

Every room Eichi regularly spent extended amounts of time in had a specialized first-aid kit tucked away somewhere, and that meant… He dislodged himself from Ritsu’s grip and huffed out a breathless “I’ll be right back” before hobbling his way full-mast over to the shelves at the end of the room by the mini-fridge.  He took down the kit and rummaged through it until he found his prize: a small, but still unused tube of cream.  It was the sort used in rectal exams, which unfortunately, were a more common part of his medical routine than he would like.  Rolling it around in his hands, he ruefully wondered what all those girls from this afternoon’s live would think if they knew that he, _the_ Tenshouin Eichi, regularly had thermometers and doctors’ hands up his ass.  At least he knew the stuff worked.

He sat back on the couch with a whump.  “Ritsu, come here.”

“Mmmph.  Can’t.  Pick me up.”

Ritsu held out both arms like a child waiting to be lifted.  Eichi took the opportunity to pull his vest and lazily buttoned shirt off entirely.

Ritsu pouted.  “Ecchaaaaaan.”

“Alright, alright.  I already have to deal with my cute little Tori, So don’t you start on me now too.“

“I’m cuter,” Ritsu protested.  “I’m cute and handsome and sexy~  And I’m even good at cooking too~♥ Aren’t you lucky, Ecchan?”

“I suppose I’ve won the luck lottery for surprises today, if nothing else.  I’ll have you know you’ve got me just as greedy as you, you naughty vampire, so work with me.  My mind’s too hot and sluggish to tell what I’m doing otherwise.”  He scooped Ritsu up off the sofa and… Actually, how _should_ he position Ritsu to do this?  “I’m going to prepare you.  Any preferences on how you want me to hold you while I do it?”  He held out the cream for Ritsu to inspect.

Ritsu glanced over it then laughed.  “Wo~w, ecchi.  Are you telling me the sickly student council president has been screwing so many guys on campus that he keeps lube on him?  What a bad example~♪ And lie down, I’ll get on top of you.”

Eichi sighed, relieved that Ritsu seemed to at least somewhat know what to do.  He was not, however, expecting Ritsu to climb onto him _backwards_ , legs straddling Eichi’s chest.  He saw Ritsu’s head bob down, and then…

“Ahh!”

He clasped a hand over his mouth, and the image of Ritsu with his mouth hanging open waiting for a kiss flashed through his mind as he felt those lips close around his cock.  Ritsu snorted, then pushed himself slowly down the shaft.  Hit by a wave of pleasure, Eichi felt acutely aware of how much he’d underestimated Ritsu’s kink of putting things in his mouth.  He fumbled the cap of the cream tube, and just as he’d gotten it open, Ritsu shook his ass playfully as though to say, “get going.”  Eichi obliged mechanically, most of his attention still focused on Ritsu mouth.  Could you blame him, though?  He worked a finger around, starting by coating Ritsu as deep as he could reach.  He worked in another finger, then a third.  Ritsu seemed disappointingly unaffected by the fingers.  Even he seemed more interested in pleasuring himself orally than the dull work of stretching him out. 

Eichi reached up to Ritsu’s cock, swinging in front of his face, and gave it a good yank with his free hand right as he drove four fingers deep into Ritsu at an angle.  _That_ got his attention.  His whole body jerked violently, and his jaw slacked.  Eichi’s cock popped out of his mouth and sprung back, slapping him on the cheek.

“ _FUCK,”_ he gasped loudly.  “Just like that, Ecchan, _more_.”  Eichi drew his slimed-up fingers back, almost out, then drove them back in, twisting them as he went.  Ritsu squeaked, and Eichi did it again.  And again.  Ritsu moaned, and hurriedly stuffed Eichi’s cock back in his mouth, driving all the way to his throat, just a centimeter or two away from the base.  In spite of himself, Eichi fucked up into him, unconsciously desperate to get the last of himself inside.  He felt Ritsu’s tongue ran down the shaft, warm and slick with saliva.  For a moment, Ritsu was still, then he shuddered and set back to sucking desperately. 

“Mmmph, nn, amph… nn! Nnn~  Ahhn!”

The sloppy sound coming from between his legs was almost more than he could bear.  He wanted to scream out, maybe he did, he wasn’t sure, but he stretched his fingers around in Ritsu and decided he was as ready as Eichi was going to be able to get him.

“Hey, Ritsu.  Hate to spoil your—oh, fuck, _fuck, RITSU_.”  He was cut off by a hot feeling rising in him.  “Ritsu, I’ll come, get off, Ritsu! Ritsu!”

He grabbed Ritsu’s shoulders and pulled him back as hard as he could with his lower half still fighting to fuck deeper into Ritsu’s throat.  Ritsu’s back arched sharply, ass still hovering in front of Eichi’s face while his arms swung back behind Eichi’s head.  He coughed and repositioned himself to face Eichi.  He opened his mouth, probably to complain, but Eichi didn’t care.  He couldn’t wait any longer.  He picked up Ritsu and stood, then dropped Ritsu back onto the sofa and climbed on top of him.

Ritsu stared up at him, eyes wider than his mouth with… with… Eichi wasn’t sure if it was fear or excitement.  Ritsu took hold of his thighs and held them up and apart for Eichi.  Excitement then.  Eichi maneuvered himself into the gap and traced two fingers around Ritsu’s hole.  He contemplated teasing Ritsu, but decided waiting that long to enter him wasn’t worth the five seconds of gloating.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

After hooking his legs around Eichi, Ritsu let go and cupped Eichi’s face in his hands.  All Eichi could see was Ritsu’s eyes burning steadily back at them.  They softened, then flickered shut with a flutter of lashes.  Eichi planted a kiss on Ritsu’s forehead, then guided the tip of his cock into Ritsu’s waiting hole.  And pushed it in.

After that, his mind went blank.

Eichi felt like he was floating somewhere above his body, swept along with the slow tide of his instinct pushing him, receding, then pushing him in even deeper.  Everything around him, _everything_ was Ritsu.  Ritsu’s voice, sweet and rising higher with each beat.  Ritsu’s arms, draped around him.  Ritsu’s nails, clawing at his back weakly for purchase.  Ritsu’s thighs squeezing his waist.  Ritsu’s crimson cheeks, streaked with tears of overstimulation.  Ritsu’s breath, shallow but warm with cinnamon and vanilla.  Ritsu’s kiss, dusky and stimulating with licorice and that _damned_ taste of mystery dragging Eichi deeper to expose it.

Perhaps it was the need to be on top.  Or maybe it was the desire to have Ritsu all to himself.  Eichi knew not, be he found himself resenting the foreign imperial scent filling Ritsu.  He pounded in Ritsu harder, faster, _desperately_ as though hammering him through the sofa would be enough to fill him with Eichi and Eichi alone. 

His face was burning, his lungs were screaming, but the pain penetrating his every last cell made him ecstatic.  He felt _ALIVE._

Ritsu was crying, babbling something less than coherent.  “Ech—Ei… Aahn, nn, Nn, NNECCHAah! ah! Ah, I, wah—wannnmn, sah, Ah! uh!”

Eichi slowed, only a little, and looked at Ritsu expectantly.

“Suck!  I wanna… Aaah! Hah, mnn, Ecchaaaan, I—I… ahhn…”

_Oh, right,_ Eichi remembered.  He fucked into Ritsu as deep as he could, then holding him there, pulled him upright into his lap.  Ritsu’s eyes rolled back at the unexpected motion, and precum dribbled from his quivering cock.  _Heh._   Eichi guided Ritsu’s lips to the crook of his neck, then began bouncing Ritsu up before he had any more chance to settle.  Eichi could feel the slap of Ritsu’s thighs, wet squelching, smacking sounds echoing through the club room.  He bucked Ritsu higher, almost off his cock entirely, anticipating that almost painful pressure on his own thighs when Ritsu fell back. 

Adjusting to the new position and rhythm, Ritsu began sucking at Eichi’s ghostly white neck, unable to resist the soft flesh under his lips.  He left a trail of blossoming red marks in his wake every time Eichi bucked him up so high he lost his place and had to start anew wherever he could reach in those frantic seconds he had, bouncing low and fast.

Not exactly what Eichi had been thinking of, but it wasn’t bad.  Still…  He licked Ritsu’s ear and sloppily kissed it as loud as he possibly could.  Ritsu gasped and lurched down on Eichi’s cock that he half thought Ritsu would suck in the whole thing, balls and all.  He laughed, lips still half in Ritsu’s ear, and the boy made a high noise of pleasure.  Ritsu’s head started to loll away, but Eichi pulled it back and whispered, “Bite me.”  He said it again, again and again, enough times that Ritsu couldn’t doubt what he’d heard or whether Eichi meant it.

Eichi wanted the pain.  He wanted _more_.  He didn’t care what he felt, he just wanted to feel.  He shoved his hand in Ritsu’s mouth, rubbing Ritsu’s greedy tongue between his fingers.  Ritsu wrapped his lips around the fingers, suckling.  He moved his head into them, trying to push them through to his throat, but Eichi dragged them out and wedged a thumb in the corner of Ritsu’s mouth and hooking it over his teeth to hold it open.  “Not those, this,” he hissed, and pulled him, fangs-bared, to the nape of his neck.  He felt like he was milking a venomous snake, arranging Ritsu’s teeth like this.  “I mean it.  Bite me.”

He let go of Ritsu’s head to get a better grip on his waist again.  _It was up to Ritsu now._   Eichi gave Ritsu’s neck a playful nibble, then picked up the pace again.  He was getting close, and even more than that, restless.  Everything felt good, but nothing felt like enough.  He experimented with shallow quick thrusts, deep slow thrusts.  He tried curving his hips to angle his shaft every way he could manage until –finally— one of them was a hit.  Ritsu clenched, tightening around his cock, and threw his back erect in an arch.  He clung back, holding on to Eichi’s neck as though for dear life and began teething, hesitating on whether or not to sink his teeth in.  One of Ritsu’s fangs pricked Eichi, brushing by as Ritsu sucked all the remaining white space on Eichi’s neck raw.  That small, tiny little twinge of pain shot through Eichi straight to his groin.  He felt like he’d become dynamite, waiting for himself to ignite any second. 

He drove up madly into the spot Ritsu had liked.  He didn’t care anymore whether it was deep or fast or hard.  It was all he could manage to keep his sanity as his orgasm built up, overpowering any last shred of rationality Eichi had.  Then… Then… It all happened so _fast_.  In his frenzy, Eichi slammed Ritsu vigorously down, then wound himself up to buck deeper still into him, but… When he did, he hit Ritsu with so much momentum that he flew off Eichi’s cock entirely.  The urgency of those last few jerks, coupled with the shock of cool air from being launched off Eichi was enough to put Ritsu over the edge.  Eichi felt the splash of Ritsu’s semen across his abdomen as though he’d be doused with acid, but he hardly had so much as a second to contemplate it before Ritsu bit down on reflex, his hellishly sharp canines penetrating deep into Eichi’s neck.

In spite of himself, Eichi screamed out, the thrill of visceral instinctive animal _fear_ coursing through him.  Still gripped with the madness of raw pleasure, Ritsu sucked and sucked at Eichi’s blood.  The sudden loss of blood sent his body into shock, and he felt like he was suffocating on the edge between death and pure ecstasy.  His hips bucked up into thin air, shooting cum in gasping bursts.

Eventually, his orgasm fading to a chill, Ritsu leaned in and slid his teeth out of Eichi’s neck gently.  “Ecchan… Ecchan, I…… Oh my god…”  All the energy Eichi had must’ve shot out with that final thrust.  He slumped back, eyes half lidding over.  He vaguely registered Ritsu hauling him back up, piling cushions they hadn’t even noticed they’d kicked off the sofa into a cushy nest.  Ritsu laid him down on it, then gingerly set himself lightly down on Eichi’s chest, pressing his hand into the bite mark trying to stop the blood. 

Something about Ritsu looking at him tenderly with so much concern stirred up something strange in Eichi’s chest.  He laughed weakly.  “It’s fine.  They’ve taken more than that for tests.”  Ritsu still looked scared, hand over his mouth. 

“Ritsu.  I wouldn’t have asked you to do it if I didn’t want this.  It felt amazing, okay?  I’m fine.  It’s okay Ritsu.  Come here.”

Ritsu leaned in closer.  Eichi brought a hand to Ritsu’s hair and ruffled it.

“You looked scared,” Ritsu said quietly. “You screamed.  And now you’ll hate me too, just like—”

Eichi squished Ritsu’s cheeks between his palms into a fish face and chuckled.  “Nothing like the fear of death to make you feel alive.  Take my word on that, I’ve got experience.”  He winked.  “And Ritsu?”

Ritsu looked up into his eyes, tilting his head to the side. 

“Cute.”

Ritsu blinked with surprise.

Eichi continued.  “You’re cute and handsome and sexy, right?  And good at cooking to boot.  Aren’t I lucky~?”

A tear rolled down Ritsu’s cheek.  “B- But I bit you.  I know I joke about it, but I never meant to really… to actually drink… ‘Cause Ma~ku-”

Eichi ruffled Ritsu’s hair a little more as he spoke, then brought him down into a soft kiss. 

“I don’t care what Isara thinks about it.  _I_ like it.”  Eichi sighed.  “Or would you rather I started talking about other guys while naked in your arms?  You know, there was a song in a musical Wataru brought me to with a line about how everyone dances with death, but none quite as well as the empress.  I’m not dead yet, so Isara will either just have to wait his turn for you and the Emperor’s throne or come assassinate me like Lucheni.”

Ritsu hissed and pinched Eichi.  “Okay, fine, sorry I was even worried about a masochistic pervert like you……I’m really sorry……”

“That’s more like my Ritsu.”

“ _Your_ Ritsu?”

“I love you.  I love you, Ritsu.”

Ritsu stared at him blankly, dumbstruck.

“Oh, stop that.  Even I have a heart.  And now…” He smiled warmly, “It’s yours.”

Eichi drew Ritsu in for another kiss.  Ritsu’s breath smelled like iron.  He smelled like _Eichi_.  Eichi laughed weakly, as though that infernal Label Impérial could hear him.  _I won_.  He could see a blur of black and red, accompanied by a far off-garbled noise.  And then, everything around him went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was as far as I had time to go back when I wrote it, so I did try to end off on a sorta complete feel, but I actually had two more chapters planned where Ritsu has to sneak still hard and 179cm Eichi to the infirmary, Jin finds out the gist of what happened, and there's some resolution to catching the culprit and putting a name to Eichi and Ritsu's unexpected new relationship.
> 
> Let me know if anyone'd actually be interested in seeing more out of this story!


End file.
